Wishing Upon Nine Wishing Stars
by Kaye2127
Summary: If you have a wish and want it granted, you have to count nine stars in nine days and wish... This is all I wanted, to make him love me back. I don't believe in those kinds of superstitions, but I tried it to make me hope. Hoping to have my feelings returned. At the ninth day, finally, at last, I saw my last ninth star. FEM!27


**Title:** _Wishing Upon Nine Wishing Stars_

Summary: If you have a wish and want it granted, you have to count nine stars in nine days and wish... This is all I wanted, to make him love me back. I don't believe in those kinds of superstitions, but I tried it to make me hope. Hoping to have my feelings returned. At the ninth day, I saw my last ninth star.

 **A/N: PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE BELOW.**

 **WARNING: GRAMMARS AND TYPO's**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN.**

I am someone you can call a normal person. I have all the averages. School work, grades, social commitment, etc.

I am someone you can call an idiot–a total oblivious idiot. I don't know what is happening in life. And I was always the last to get the latest news. Sometimes or maybe, most of the time, I don't even know what's happening in our class.

I am someone you can call a bookworm, or a nerd. Even though I don't wear glasses, I like to read. Very much. That caused me to a limited number of acquaintances. I love quiet and peaceful areas. I am scared of loud noises. And I hate the sound of popping balloons.

Well, I think, to sum it all up, I am someone who doesn't stand out. Morelike, I am someone you can call _invisible_. I was always left out in my social circle. I was always the last to be invited to outings, then ignored once again.

The only thing that prevents me of seeing my school life a tragic one is because of _Giotto-senpai_. He was the only person who went okay with all I do.

We first met inside the coffee shop beside the apartment we live in. Me and Giotto-senpai live in the same apartment but we didn't very much see each other often. Because, he's the captain of the basketball club and he's almost at school the time I woke up most of the time.

The coffee shop is very small, but it is famous. So everyday, it is always full. But being one of the regulars, I have my own table reserved only for me. The first time we met in the coffee shop was kinda awkward at first;

In the awkward moments of our first meeting became too tense for me because he asked me if the seat across me is taken. As I answered no, he immediately jumped at chair and sat down. I regretted saying no.

I continued reading the book I bought and ignored him. When he saw the book, he grinned brightly and told me that the book I was reading is good. I nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I know. This is already the third time I'm reading it." I said, smiling a little bit.

Then, he continuously thought of a topic to make the conversation going. I happily indulged his presence and talked with him.

Then, at the time we part in the coffee shop was like we've been friends in a long time. And then I thought. _'I'm glad I said no.'_

This continued on and on until I felt something different.

So the me, a no one, started to feel the emotion called _Love_.

I didn't know it at first. But when I read some book about falling inlove with someone, I understood.

 _I fell inlove with Giotto-senpai._

Without knowing how to confess and explain my feelings and emotions, seeked advices to my friends.

How?

I neared them and listened to my friends talk about their lives and how to shout and confess their feelings. But one thing remained stuck to my mind;

* * *

 _"Hey, have you heard the Nine Stars in Nine Days?" One of my friends gleefully asked._

 _"Yeah! I know that!" One shouted happily._

 _"The one when you count nine stars in succession continuously in nine days will have your one wish granted?"_

 _"Yes! That's the one!"_

 _"I tried it once, but I failed at the second day."_

 _"Aww."_

* * *

 _The Nine Stars in Nine Days._

I am someone who does not and won't believe in such things. But me, who is in some desperate need of a distraction to re-know my feelings if they're real or _real_ , made me think twice.

So the answer to the question is or. I don't know yet. So I tried to have faith and hope in this experiment.

"One... Two... Three... Four..." I counted as I quietly looked for uncounted five more stars. "Seven... Eight... Nine..." I finished. Then I closed my eyes and clasped my hands near my chest. I wished. "I wish to have my feelings returned." I whispered. Then looked hopefully at the nine stars shining brightly at the sky. _'It's not bad to hope, right?'_

* * *

"... Eight... Nine..." I counted for the second time. And closed my eyes and wished. As I finished, the voice I expected to hear was heard. I smiled happily and called his name, "Giotto-senpai!"

Since the first time we met at the coffee shop, Giotto-senpai sitting in the same table became a daily occurence. We gladly took each other's company...

* * *

"Eight... Nine..." I counted for the third time. As I was about to repeat my wish, I was interrupted. "You are always looking at the sky whenever I arrived." He said.

I smiled. "They are just so beautiful, Giotto-senpai." I said. He chuckles.

"Of course. Since the time I first met them, I loved them. Seeing those stars made me hope that things will be okay... And these beautiful stars are my motivation to continue going on with my life with a positive thinking." He smiled. "Because, even though they are so high above the sky, there is a possibility that we can catch one if we tried our best and to never give up."

And that made me fall inlove with him even more.

 _'I wish to have my feelings returned...'_

* * *

"One... Two... Three... Four..." I counted for the fourth time by the window in our kitchen. I didn't have the time to go to the usual coffee shop as I was asked by my mother to help her to make some cake for our new neighbor in the apartment.

"Hey, Tsu-chan! Come on, let's make the frosting!"

"Okay mom!"

When we finished, I immediately went to my room and checked my mails in my phone. I smiled widely when I read the messages.

 _"Hey, why aren't you at the usual table at the coffee shop?"_

Then in another message was only a sad smiley.

Just why make me fall inlove more, Giotto-senpai? It's hard to get hopeful... But I just can't help but to get more hopeful on the way you treat me.

"Five... Six... Seven... Eight... Nine... I wish for my feelings to be returned."

* * *

In the fifth day, I started to feel giddy... Will it be granted? Or not?

Then, I realized that I lost my book.

The book I treasured as it is the book that introduced me to Giotto-senpai.

I looked around my room.

On the bed, under. Cabinet. Table. None.

None.

 _None._

The book that made me have a bond with Giotto-senpai is _gone_.

Gone?

Still. Even it's gone, I know that the bond I created with Giotto-senpai will not disappear.

I counted nine stars once more and wished. _'I wish that my feelings will be returned.'_

But then, the feeling of emptiness and foreboding didn't leave me.

* * *

"Hey, Tsuki-chan?"

I looked at Giotto-senpai as he called me. He grinned, blushing. "Can you go here at the coffee shop a little earlier?"

I nodded dumbly. Is there going to be happening? I stared at him in an expectant and hopeful manner.

Then he beamed, but still blushing, only a bit harder. "Great! I have to tell you something important!"

This again. It made me hopeful once again. Is this something a part of my wish being granted?!

I felt a sudden nervousness and excitement in me. Is this it?

i looked at the wide night sky. I counted the nine stars in succession and wished for the sixth time.

Looking a bit more hopeful than before, I said to myself;

 _Will my wish be finally granted?_

* * *

Seventh day. I think I will die in this pain in my chest.

"Hey, Tsuki-chan. I'm thinking of courting Kyoko... Can you help me?"

I looked at him in hidden shock. I forced myself not to cry. No not infront of him. I forced a fake smile. I bowed my head to blink away the falling tears. "O... Of course, I will help you!" I said as I muster my most believeable smile as I look close my eyes to raise my head to face him.

He smiled in relief. He smiled at me gratefully. "Then! We can..."

Is this the thing you call heartbreak?

I didn't know that it is too painful... How can people endure this and move on? I want to cry. I want to shout. I want to make him stop all the things he said about the girl he likes! Please. I want you to understand, Giotto-senpai...

Can't you see my desperate cries of 'Stop!' in my face? But then, who is this no one who will expect you to understand my feelings when it is hidden. Oh yeah, we only met a few months ago, right?

I ran inside my room. This is the first time I cried without knowing the real reason. Why? Why is it so painful?

Why did I became so hopeful again?

I think I am regretting that I said no at his question. If this pain is what I get, I would love to say no.

Even I have this pain, I counted the stars as I climbed to the roof. "Eight... Nine... I wish my feelings to be returned..." A desperate wish.

* * *

"Hey, Kyoko! Do you want to come with me at the coffee tomorrow?" I am now with Kyoko asking her out by Giotto-senpai's request. Telling me to ask Kyoko out for a treat. He will be infront of the coffee shop, making it look like a pure coincidence. Then, when we meet there, he will be the one who will ask Kyoko out next.

I hid my tears. It's so painful. Oh, how I wish that I will be the one who will be with Giotto-senpai later. It will be fine for me for us to stay friends. I would gladly accept it to meet you everyday! But it will be only a fantasy...

"Sure!" She answered me immediately without a hint of hesitation. I bit the insides of my mouth to prevent from shouting. Kyoko. She's the perfect girl for Giotto-senpai... Beautiful, smart, athletic, almost all the people know her... A total opposite of me.

I am a total no one. Who have almost no friends. A nerd. An idiot.

"Then... Let's meet at the school gate tomorrow."

But even so, I still continued wishing.

"Seven... Eight... Nine..." I stared at the sky in tears... I wished, being a bit of hesitant. "I wish my feelings to be returned."

Is it still possible? Today is the eighth day. Tomorrow is the last day. Do I still need to do this?

* * *

"Hi, Kyoko... Nice seeing you here..."

"Giotto-san! Nice seeing you too! Are you going to the coffee shop too?"

I looked at their interaction in now obvious pained expression. I ran.

I ignored their calls and ran. My tears continued to fall. I hate this.

I hate this!

I looked around the empty street. I shouted a cry.

This is not what I wanted. No. This is not.

I looked around the sky and started searching for stars.

"One..."

 _I think my wish is not I think it is... It's like it is telling me something different._

"Two..."

 _Yes... I think that it is telling me that I have a different wish..._

"Three..."

 _Telling me that Giotto-senpai will not love me back..._

"Four..."

 _That I will not be having Giotto-senpai by my side..._

"Five..."

 _I think I know how people move on with this kind of pain..._

I turned around to look for more; "Six..."

 _Is to know and accept the things that are obviously shown at your face..._

"Seven..."

 _And to make yourself happy and contented, without having any regrets... To find you own happiness..._

"Eight..."

 _I found my real wish..._

I desperately looked for the last star I need to find. I ran and ran, looking for a tiny white dot in a wide black canvas above me. My tears started to fall one more. "Please... I only need one more..." I continued running until I bumped onto someone. I fell.

"He–sorry!" The person said. Holding out his hand to help me stand. I sniffed as I wipe my tears away...

 _ **The last ninth star...**_

I held the helping hand to stand.

"Thanks..." I said.

I heard his voice more clearly. "Oh, aren't you Natsuki-chan? It's me Ieyasu. Your neighbor. I was looking for you. I have your book. You left it at our apartment room..."

I looked at the man who stood infront of me. I stared at him wide-eyed.

A person who will be beside me, a no one. But still found a way to love me the way I am... Will gladly take my hand... The person will read all the tiniest stiff gestures I make... The person who I will be happy with... The person who will accept me for who I am...

Those bright orange orbs that I didn't really looked into is something so fascinating and full of love and care...

Those beautiful colored orbs remind me of stars...

I widened my eyes... Stars...

I found it–my last ninth star...

I grinned happily and wiped away my falling tears... I laughed softly... "Sorry 'bout that, Ieyasu-san... Thanks..."

He smiled at me in obvious relief as he saw me okay... "You're welcome, Tsu-chan!" He teasingly called me.

"Hey!"

 ** _At last... Is finally found..._**

* * *

 **TBC?**

 **Aww... No. It's already THE END.**

 **Yup, the person Natsuki found is technically the same person. XD I can't think of anyone possible with Tsu in this oneshot... Hihi...**

 **This is idea of "Nine Stars" is something I don't own. I got the plot and idea from a fellow fiction writer, Alyloony. She types in a different site.**

 **But to remind you guys, all the things I wrote in this oneshot is not imitated. This all from me... A fellow fanfic writer wrote the same Nine Stars idea... It's CloudySky!**

 **I had fun writing this... Even though it is kinda angsty? I think? LOLZ.**

 **For those who are waiting for the chapter of "It's Hard to Say if it's Love or Not", the chapter is halfway done. I am having a hard time writing the part of Giotto.**

 **I think it will be posted in a few days..? XD**

 **Hope you enjoyed reading!**

 **Posted on: 06/02/15**


End file.
